I Just Don't Think I'll Ever Get Over You
by Heather11
Summary: Jess returns to Stars Hollow for a special event and is confronted with his past mistakes in more ways than one. Post 5x22 and no mention of anything in season 6.
1. Into the Hollow

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I bow at the feet of the lovely, undoubtedly hat-headed Amy Sherman-Palladino.  
**Rating:** R (language, adult content)  
**Summary: **Jess returns to Stars Hollow for a special event and is confronted with his past mistakes in more ways than one.

**Chapter One: Into the Hollow**

Being here was a mistake. He knew that now. But now was a little too late, wasn't it? He was already here. He had promised to be here and he intended to keep this promise. However, that was before...before he got here...before he saw her. Sitting, laughing, talking animatedly like only she could, the shine in her eyes as clear from across the room as it was to the man she spoke with, he knew. Her hair kept falling across her eye and when the man she was with would move it, he felt his stomach tighten and lurch. Shouldn't that have gone away at least? After three years, shouldn't the feelings that she evoked in him be gone?

No, because he knew that this was his punishment for fucking it all up.

Why did she have to be so god damned beautiful still? Why did she have to look at the man with the hair moving fingers like he was the only thing in the room? Why didn't he ever realize that she had looked at him like that at one time, too? Maybe it was just the look she gave to the man she just happened to be involved with because he remembers seeing that look in her eyes when she looked at the other one, too.

The other was there, as well, on the opposite side of the room, sitting next to his very tired looking and very pregnant wife. He, too, was staring at her like she was the most precious thing he had ever seen. He would look away briefly, turn his attention back to his wife and the table where conversation was in full swing but his gaze would always return and with it the deep sense of loss that one knew when one had loved her.

Rory Gilmore, the heartbreaker of Stars Hollow.

It looked as though Jess and Dean finally had something in common. If wonders never ceased.

Jess hadn't been back to the sleepy little 'burb since his mother's wedding. And he hadn't seen Rory since his pathetic attempt to get her to run away with him. At the time it sounded like a good idea, a great one, even, but in retrospect, he never really thought she would say yes but he knew he at least had to try. She had been right when she said he was crazy. He'll admit it, he was. And those self-help books of Luke's certainly didn't help. They made him believe that it was possible, made him envision a life with her and made him certifiably insane. But no matter the embarrassment he felt afterwards, he wouldn't have changed a thing. He had to do it. He had to put it out there, regardless that he failed. Miserably. It was just something he had to do.

Now, here he was doing something else he just had to do. He wasn't complaining. Far from it. Some time away from this bizarro world made him miss it. A little. He felt pretty good about coming back here again. He wasn't a drifter anymore. He wasn't sleeping with six other guys in a loft on a sleeping bag. He had a job, a good one, at that. He paid his bills on time, he lived in a modest apartment on his own, and he had bought a car that was neither a rust bucket nor a road hazard. Jess was now an honest-to-goodness upstanding citizen.

He wondered what the hell happened to him on more than one occasion.

A tap on his shoulder snapped him out of his reverie and he turned to see the one person other than Rory that he wasn't too keen on seeing. However, where he was, he couldn't get away without having a conversation with her.

"Hey, Lorelai. You, um, you look..."

"I know," Lorelai interrupted with a smirk. "You don't have to say-"

"But I wanted to."

"You thought you should."

"No, I was trying to-"

"Don't worry about it," she said, holding up her hand. She took a deep breath and smiled. "Still awkward after all this time, huh?"

"I guess so." Jess shifted from one foot to the other. "Thanks for inviting me."

"Of course we would invite you, Jess. Did you think we wouldn't?"

He shrugged and felt his cheeks start to burn. He stared down at his shoes, willing himself to stay in check. How was it that Lorelai could instantly make him feel like the 17 year-old fuck up that he used to be in a matter of minutes?

Seeing his discomfort, Lorelai decided to drop the question. "Are you going to sit with us? Or was there someplace else that you wanted to..."

She trailed off as she saw his gaze shift to Rory and back down at his feet. She had to admit that she felt bad for the kid. It couldn't be easy for him to be back here. Not after everything that happened when he lived here and not with everything that happened after. She heard how much he had improved and although it took some convincing…okay, a lot of convincing on Luke's part, she believed it. Just looking at him now, it was obvious that he was not the little punk that he had been when he moved here. It was also obvious that he never let go of everything in Stars Hollow.

"I'll sit wherever," Jess finally answered.

"You're the best man, so if you want to sit with us, you can or if you don't, you can sit with my mother and father," Lorelai told him with a smile.

"I guess that decides it then," Jess said, a small chuckle escaping him.

"Luke is really happy that you came, Jess. It means a lot to him, you know."

He shrugged again and Lorelai wondered if he had really changed all that much. He still could barely grunt out a sentence.

"Okay, then…I guess we should go-"

"Look, Lorelai, I don't want this to be uncomfortable for you…for anyone sitting at that table," Jess said, suddenly.

"It'll be fine."

"Yeah, I'm sure it's going to be a blast," he muttered.

Lorelai stopped herself from rolling her eyes and sighing in exasperation. "The situation will be what you make of it. It's not a secret that you were coming."

"I think I'll get a drink first."

"That might not be such a bad idea."

"Would you like something?"

"No, I have my martini at the table but thank you for asking." She smiled at him and for the first time that she could ever remember, it felt genuine. That felt good.

Jess walked over to the bar and ordered a beer. He turned to look back at the room and shook his head. Despite the fact that his conversation with Lorelai didn't go nearly as badly as he had thought it would, he still didn't feel completely comfortable being here. The only thing he could be thankful for was that there weren't a lot of people here for the rehearsal dinner. He suspected that the entire town would be at the wedding tomorrow. That's when he had to not be so nervous. They hadn't seen him in three years and once word got around, probably was as he stood there, he would be the talk of the town and watched so closely. That was something he did not miss about this town. It was one big sewing-circle and he didn't have to worry about that where he was now. He didn't even know his neighbors name, which suited them both just fine, he assumed.

He was here for Luke. The guy finally got lucky. He finally got the woman of his dreams and Jess was happy for his uncle. Only under dire circumstances would he ever admit that the possibility of seeing her, maybe even talking with her was a strong deciding factor in coming here. It was for Luke. Just for Luke.

He saw his mother and T.J. walk in and he quickly turned around. Things weren't as tense as they once were but he was still trying to collect his thoughts, get his armor back on and find the nerve to go sit at that table. The table with Rory. The table with Rory and some guy who moved her hair out of her eyes. He hated that guy.

He still wanted to be that guy.

"You plan on joining us some time tonight or are you just going to stand here and pretend this isn't happening?"

Jess turned back around and smiled at Luke. Luke grabbed him and gave him a hug, something he hadn't done since Jess left the last time. Luke patted him on the back and let him go and shook his head.

"You couldn't get a haircut?"

"I didn't think it would matter. I thought you would be wearing that baseball hat during the ceremony."

"Have you met Lorelai?" Luke joked. He turned somber suddenly and Jess gave him a questioning look. "There's something I didn't get a chance to tell you. It just happened and I left you a message to call me back but you didn't."

"Sorry about that. I was working a lot this week to make up for the days off. What's up?"

"Well, it…it's, well-"

"Luke, jeez, will you spit it out. It can't be that bad."

"It's Rory, Jess."

"What about her?" Jess felt his stomach tighten yet again. This couldn't be good. It just couldn't.

"What about me?"

Luke spun around and Jess looked behind him to see her. Her blue eyes seemed even bluer with the dress she wore, her skin still so soft and creamy looking and that hair. He missed her shiny, long hair.

"Hey, Jess. Good to see you," Rory said, her smile forced which surprised her. She had time to prepare for this and she thought she had the fake smile down pat. "Finally with these two, right?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, don't you start," Luke told her, lightly. "I'm gonna go sit with your mother before she…starts doing that! Lorelai!"

They watched him run off toward their table and laughed as Lorelai pulled on one of Luke's flannel shirts out of a shopping bag. She was already wearing his blue baseball hat and was reenacting one of Luke's many fights with Taylor.

"She's still a trip, I see," Jess said.

"Did you expect something different?"

"Absolutely not." Jess looked around the room again. He couldn't look at her. He wanted to but he just couldn't. He didn't even know what to say. Just looking at her made everything he felt for her come rushing back. It made the memories of the last time he saw her an instant movie in his mind. He felt nauseous. He felt like running.

_Come with me. Don't think about it._

_I can't do that._

"So, how long are you staying?"

Jess shook his head. "Sorry, what did you-"

He stopped himself as the man with the fingers came up behind Rory and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her eyes widened and she looked at Jess quickly before she recovered and smiled, leaning against the man behind her.

"Everything okay, Ace?"

Rory nodded. "Jess, I'd like you meet Logan. Logan, this is Jess, Luke's nephew."

"Hey, how are you doing?" Logan said, relinquishing his hold on Rory and holding out his hand to Jess.

He took it and hated that he did.

"Fine, fine. Nice to meet you," Jess said, hoping he sounded somewhat convincing.

"Logan is…" Rory stopped herself and took a deep breath. "Logan's my fiancé."

_Only say "no" if you really don't want to be with me._

_No!_

"Congratulations."


	2. Wear the Mask

** Chapter 2: Wear the Mask**

The only other time Jess had anything to do with a wedding was when he walked his mother down the makeshift aisle. Immediately following that, he was able to sit down. He liked that better than this. He stood to Luke's right; behind him were Jackson and Kirk. Lorelai was waiting at the back of the room with her father, Lane, Sookie and Rory. He felt like everyone's eyes were on him, which he knew was ridiculous but he hated being up there in front of everyone.

The minister cleared his throat and the room quieted, giving him their undivided attention.

"This is the rehearsal dinner. We've had the dinner and now we'll rehearse. Sound good?" Variations of "yes" sounded in the room. "Good, now we should be able to do this quickly and if Lorelai doesn't act up, we should be done in about thirty minutes."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, Lorelai. First, the bridesmaids. Count ten first steps, Sookie and then start after Lane. Rory, count ten and follow after Sookie. Good, good."

"She didn't get accepted into Yale for nothing!" Lorelai joked. The minister frowned and Lorelai bowed her head. "Sorry, sorry."

"Okay, Rory stand there. Lane and Sookie, step back about two. There we go. The music starts and…the music starts. Oh, for the love of- Patty! Patty!"

Patty turned from Logan and smiled, embarrassed. "My mistake."

The music filled the room and the minister continued, "Lorelai, you're on the wrong side."

"I like this side. It's my good side."

"Lorelai…"

"My goodness, you're pushy for a man of God!" Lorelai let go of her father's arm and moved around him, taking his right arm.

"That wasn't so difficult, now was it?"

"I have a feeling we're in for a long night," Rory said to Luke.

He could only sigh and nod his head in response.

* * *

After the rehearsal was over, Luke and Jess went to Luke's apartment. Jess was putting fresh sheets on his old bed when Luke walked in with two beers. He set one down on the table for Jess and took a sip from his own. Jess nodded in thanks and continued with what he was doing. Luke knew that Jess had met Logan and he didn't know what Jess was feeling. He suspected Jess was surprised, maybe feeling a bit depressed but he wasn't showing it and he wasn't talking. 

"You want to talk about it?" He figured he had to at least try.

"About what?" Jess finished with the bed and took a sip of his beer. Luke raised his eyebrows in such a classic Luke way that Jess couldn't help but smile a little. "He seems decent."

"He's a good guy…"

"But?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Luke, you didn't have to say anything more than what you did. What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know if he's good enough for her."

"Would anyone be?" Jess waited a beat and said, "Don't answer that. Your judgement is obviously clouded. I'm not good for her. I never was."

"You never got her arrested or almost got her to leave school."

"Rory wouldn't…" Jess studied his uncle more closely and knew it to be true. "Lorelai didn't ban him for life?"

"She's still not thrilled with him but Rory-"

"Thinks she loves him, right?" Jess interrupted. "Good for her. She deserves to be happy."

"So do you, Jess."

"Look, I didn't come here for that. I came for you. She can do whatever she wants. She always did."

"But, maybe-"

"No, Luke. No. You remember how you felt when Lorelai's parents butted into your relationship? I'm not doing that. Not to her. Not again."

Luke sat on the edge of the bed and sipped his beer. Jess sat next to him and sighed. What did Luke want from him? Did he really think that Jess would come back to town and presto! Rory would fall out of love with her boyfriend? It was enough to make Jess laugh if it didn't depress him so much. He should have known that there would be someone new. There had to be someone new. Their relationship (what relationship?) would never run smoothly. It never had and it was apparent that it never would. There were always too many obstacles, too many issues and too much silence. He didn't deserve another chance, in any event. He had his opportunity. He wasted it.

"How's that girl? What was her name?"

"Pam? Gone. It didn't work out," Jess answered.

"They never work out."

"I guess I'm just not a relationship kind of guy." Jess faked a yawn and stretched his arms over his head. "Man, I'm beat."

"That hasn't improved any in five years," Luke said with a smile. "Early day tomorrow anyway. We should be going to bed."

"I think I'm going to take a walk."

"You were just so 'beat'."

"I need to clear my head. I'll be back in about an hour." Jess put on his jacket and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'd never be able to sleep with…I don't think I would sleep if I tried right now."

"Sure, Jess. No problem."

Luke watched as his nephew left the apartment and he felt worse now that he said something. He knew that Rory wouldn't just jump into Jess's arms because he came back to town but he wanted Jess to at least try and talk some sense into the girl. Granted, he didn't like Logan and he certainly didn't like how Rory acted since she had started dating him but he always held out hope that Jess and Rory could work out their differences. Even if they couldn't be romantically involved, they could at least be friends.

What troubled Luke the most was how Lorelai felt about her daughter's relationship. The two of them had fought over the subject of Logan on more than one occasion and it caused a definite strain between them. Lorelai was afraid that she had lost Rory to the Dark Side where her parents lived and she would never be the same again. Luke tried to explain that maybe Rory just needed to experience that life for a while but she would eventually realize that it wasn't for her.

Then Logan popped the question and since then things hadn't been any better. The two women put on their act when around the town or when they were with Emily and Richard but even Luke could see that they weren't buying it. There was a definite shift in their opinion of Logan after Rory was arrested two years ago. They started to think about what Lorelai had told them and started to wonder if they weren't partly responsible.

Luke, for his part, tried to stay out of it. He wasn't Rory's father and couldn't pass judgement on her for finally embracing her inner kid but he was no fool. He loved her like his own and knew that no matter what she did, she could still do no wrong. However, he didn't have the same warm and fuzzy feelings for Logan. He didn't like Logan from the get-go. Of course, it could have been the circumstances in which they first met, but even given the last two years, Logan had never grown on Luke.

And, yes, he'll be the first to admit that probably no one would be good enough for Rory. And he should just be happy for her because she was happy. But Luke couldn't help wondering if she really was as happy as she proclaimed to be. Maybe it was just wishful thinking on his part, but he didn't see how Rory, the girl he had come to know and love like a daughter, could be truly happy without her mother's blessing. Not in the long run.

* * *

Lorelai poured a cup of coffee for herself and Rory. She handed the mug to her daughter and they stood in the kitchen of the Dragonfly, sipping their drinks. She couldn't remember the last time that it was just the two of them. Luke or Logan would always be around and if they weren't, Emily and Richard would be. How times had changed. There were things that Lorelai thought would never change and yet…nothing was the same. Try as they might, the Gilmore girls could not get back on track. Lorelai didn't understand her daughter anymore and Rory didn't understand her mother. They were at a crossroads and neither knew how to get back on the other's side. 

There was a time when Rory would have been in Stars Hollow every single day before her mother's wedding. Now, she barely came once a week. Lorelai knew her world currently revolved around Logan but this was the only time she planned on getting married. She had hoped her one and only daughter would help her with all the details but it had been just her and Sookie. Even Lane helped more than Rory had. She wouldn't lie and say she wasn't hurt. This entire situation was killing her. She didn't feel this far removed from her daughter since the badness with Dean went down. That only took a summer trip to Europe to get over it.

Lorelai didn't know if she could wait any longer.

"Thanks for giving us a room, Mom."

"You don't have to thank me, Rory. Of course, you would get a room."

"At least Grama and Grampa won't be causing a scene this time, right?"

"Nope, they gladly took the Honeymoon Suite. But you know Emily, she's never happy. She still insists on calling it the Honeymoon Shed."

"Yeah, Logan was really surprised by how nice it was here. Usually, you hear inn and you think B&B."

"No, usually I hear inn and I think inn, but maybe that's just me." Lorelai walked to refrigerator, opened it and stared inside. "So, Logan's surprised by how nice of an inn your mother owns?"

Rory sighed loudly. "It wasn't meant like that. Do you have to take everything so personally?"

"Well, I don't know, Rory. Let's see, do I take it personally when someone just assumes an inn to be a bed and breakfast? Yes. Do I take it personally when your boyfriend is really surprised that it's actually nice? Yes. I'm surprised he didn't use the word rustic to describe it. That would just make it even better."

"Fiancé, Mom." Rory put her coffee cup down and folded her arms over her chest. "Logan likes it here, okay? I shouldn't have said anything."

"Why start now, Rory? You've barely said a word since he asked you to marry him."

"I didn't want to get into yet another Logan is bad for me argument. I love him."

"Uh-huh."

"And what does that mean?"

"Nothing, Rory. It means nothing. I don't want to fight with you. We have an early day tomorrow and a lot of things to do. It's best we just end this now before we each say something we regret." Lorelai closed the door of the refrigerator. She really wanted pie. She could use a piece right about now and there wasn't any to be found.

"We seem to be doing that a lot lately," Rory stated, sadly.

"Yes, we do." Lorelai wondered if this could be the opportunity to set things straight. If she could get her daughter back and marry the man she loved all within the span of twenty-four hours, she would literally be over the moon.

"Maybe you should just give him another chance. For me? What happened before is so over with. We're both different people now-"

"Rory, you're two years older. That doesn't make you different and it doesn't make you wiser. You both just graduated and now you're going to get married? Don't you want to live a little? Don't you want to see the world? What happened to Christiane Amanpour?"

"I don't think I'm cut out for it. There are other things in life, Mom. I mean, I went to Yale, right? After seventeen years of dreaming about Harvard, I changed my mind. I can change my mind about this, too."

"And do what? Be a housewife? That's not your life, Rory."

"No, that's not the life you want for me."

"Can you blame me? You've been walking around aimlessly for two years. You went back to school, thank God, but you slowly started to detach yourself from the paper, you spent more and more time with Logan. Let's be honest, Rory. You didn't exactly graduate Cum Laude."

"Whatever."

"Don't whatever me, Rory! Don't make this seem like it isn't the biggest deal there is. You have been on a path and maybe now you want to blame me for it, but it was always **your** path. We've all noticed you pull away from that and now you're in this world where the men work and the women keep house. Don't you remember we damned Donna Reed?"

"You look only at Grama and Grampa and see the life they lead. My life with Logan will be different."

"His family still doesn't approve of you, Rory! That will never change. They will always see you as not good enough."

"Isn't that how you see Logan?"

Lorelai huffed and leaned against the refrigerator. This wasn't her daughter. This was some pod person.

"The way I see Logan doesn't matter. He doesn't care what I think about him. But you, honey, you do care what the Huntzberger's think. You can pretend like you don't but I know you-"

"No, Mom, you knew me. I have to get out of here." Rory quickly walked to the back door and before Lorelai could stop her, she was gone.

The loud crash of the door closing echoed through Lorelai. This wasn't supposed to happen. Not to them.

* * *

Rory wiped away a tear with the back of her hand. She was angry, so very angry with her mother. And she was sad, hurt. Lorelai just didn't get it and it was apparent to Rory that she never would. She couldn't stand the looks from Lorelai anymore, the tone in her voice, the way she disapproved of everything Rory wanted to do with her life. Her life. Didn't her mother always tell that she should do whatever she wanted? That she would stand by Rory whatever choice she made? 

All just mouth service. Lorelai was no different than Emily now. Rory knew exactly when that all began. That night with Dean. That awful night when everything started to splinter for Rory and nothing was ever the same. Of course, she blamed herself for a lot of what happened. She was the one who slept with a married man, after all, but she expected more from her mother. She expected her best friend to understand. However, just when Rory needed her, Lorelai was her mother only and not her friend. Rory never really forgave her for that. She felt that everything she did after, she would be judged on. She slowly slipped away from her mother and Stars Hollow. It was a world in which she started to feel too constricted in. She was growing past them all and they still only saw her as who she used to be.

Logan didn't do that. Logan saw her for the woman she now was. Part of who she was now came from being with him. Sure, they had their ups and downs, but what relationship didn't? Not everything could be perfect one hundred percent of the time and if anyone should understand that, she thought it would be Lorelai. Everyone always expected her to be the same and that was their mistake. Did they think that she would go to college and not change at all? That she wouldn't broaden her horizons, try on new things and see how they fit? That was growing up and for some reason, no one around her expected her to.

She felt like she fit with Logan. She knew that his family still didn't approve of her and that was becoming more and more okay. Mitchum wasn't exactly father-in-law material but he had been honest with her. He told her straight out that she wasn't cutthroat enough for journalism and when she thought about it, really thought about it, she realized he was right. She wouldn't pretend that she wasn't devastated by this revelation but this was going to be her career. She had to pick something that she would excel at or it didn't seem worth it. When she missed a couple of meetings for the paper, Doyle and Paris both spoke to her about it. She apologized and smiled sweetly and promised to never do it again. Eventually, by the beginning of her senior year, the paper was behind her. She had to listen to a two-hour lecture from Paris about that one but she felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She didn't feel so pressured.

Now the hard part of deciding what she would do. Could she continue with school or should she just try and get any old job? She knew her mother thought she had gone all Stepford but it wasn't true. Rory was merely trying things on. She was tired of being pigeonholed. She wanted different things now and it was unfortunate that Lorelai wouldn't accept that.

"Hey."

Rory turned and saw Jess standing there. Her stomach flipped, just a little, and she cursed herself. Logan was the one for her. He was. The only reason her stomach was flipping now was because she was nervous and she hadn't seen Jess in three years. She used to love him and there he was suddenly. She had no time to prepare herself. Not that she needed to do that in order to see him because she was so completely over it. She had Logan.

"Hey, yourself."

Jess looked at her in that way that made her skin tingle. Even now, she could feel the goose bumps rising and she didn't like it one bit. He was studying her, trying to read her and she wanted to just turn back around and walk away but her stupid feet wouldn't do it. She was stuck just like she used to be when he would look at her.

"Are you alright? You look like you've been crying."

"You suddenly care?" she asked, bitingly.

"I always cared, Rory."

"When it was convenient for you, Jess. I'm with someone now who-"

"Gets you arrested and had you thinking about leaving school?"

"I see no one wasted time on filling you in."

"People are just worried about you."

"People should just mind their own business, if you ask me."

"In this town? Keep dreaming."

He knew that he had been an ass and had done everything wrong but this girl was not Rory. She wouldn't have spoken to him like this before. She wouldn't have talked about the people she loved like this before. What had happened to her? When did she become bitter? When had she become a shell of who she was?

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't have anything to say. Especially to you."

"Damn, Rory, why are you being like this?"

"You want me to be nice? To welcome you back with open arms? It's not going to happen, Jess. I'm with Logan."

"You sound like a broken record. 'I'm with Logan now. I'm with Logan now'," he mocked. "I don't care who you are with. I'm just trying to figure out what the fuck happened to you in the last three years."

She shrugged. "Nothing. Maybe I just grew up."

"Yes, because you seem so mature now." He rolled his eyes at her, which made her clench her teeth in frustration. "Rory, you weren't even this mean to me when I came to Yale. So tell me what's going on. Maybe I can help."

She laughed, harsh and quick. "You think you can help me?"

"I think I could listen if you wanted to bitch."

"And that will cure me, right?"

"Either that or pulling that stick out of your ass."

"There's the Jess I knew. I knew the Boy Scout couldn't last too long."

"Jesus, Rory! What has happened to you?"

"Will you stop asking me that? Look, Jess, when you knew me, I was just a girl. Things are different now. I'm getting married to someone who loves me and will take care of me and won't just pick up and leave."

"Funny, the Rory I knew, even if she was just a girl, wouldn't depend on a man to take care of her. She had definite ideas of standing on her own and making her own life."

"Well, she didn't realize the way life works. She does now."

"The way life works is to just to 'stand by her man'?"

"And I bet you think there's something wrong with that."

"No, I don't, but I think there's something wrong with you thinking that."

"I don't need to explain myself to you, Jess. I have enough people on my case about my life; I don't need someone else who chose not to be a part of it joining in."

"You have all these people trying to tell you something and none of it is sinking in, Rory. That doesn't tell you anything?"

Rory pursed her lips and shook her head. "It tells me that the more I hear, the more I wish people would just be quiet. You don't know Logan, Jess. He's not what they say."

"He'll be at the wedding tomorrow, right?" Rory nodded her head. "Well, then I guess I'll see for myself."

"You're going to actually sit down and talk with him?" Rory asked, surprised.

"I'm hearing two different things. I'd like to see for myself." Jess smiled in a way that always made Rory feel uncomfortable. It was just too mischievous of a smile for her liking.

"Okay, if you want to…"

"Oh, I want to. I'll see you at the ceremony, Rory," Jess said and turned, walking back into town.

Rory felt side-swiped. One minute he was acting like everyone else and the next, he was willing to talk to Logan. He may have forgotten but Rory knew him better than anyone. She knew this act was just that, an act. He always loved to get under her skin and to have her start to question the things in her life. She wasn't falling for it this time. She knew his game. She knew that he only wanted her when she was with someone else. He loved chasing her and getting her. He wasn't interested in keeping her. Logan was and even if that still surprised her, it was the truth.


	3. In the Dance

**Chapter Three: In the Dance**

Rory stretched her body out of sleep in the big, soft bed at the Dragonfly. She felt Logan move behind her and she smiled when one of his arms snaked around her waist and pulled her close to him. She closed her eyes and sighed softly when Logan kissed the side of her neck.

"Morning," he said, his voice scratchy from sleep. "Where'd you go last night?"

"Sorry about that. I didn't expect to be that long but…"

"What happened?"

"What always happens when my mother and I talk lately? It's always the same."

Logan turned Rory onto her back and propped his head on his hand to see her better. He watched her and she looked away, feeling tired of being examined by everyone.

"Me, again?"

"It's not you, Logan. She doesn't like what I'm doing, the choices that I'm making and she's taking that out on you. She blames you when she shouldn't. She doesn't believe that I would make these decisions. It's her fault for not paying closer attention."

"I don't care what Lorelai thinks of me but I know you and you can protest all you want but it's bothering you that she's not on board."

"No-"

"Yes, Ace. Don't try and tell me no. What did she say?"

"It's not important. I just want to forget about it and get the day over with. I want to go home."

"It's her wedding. I don't think we'll be making our way back to Hartford anytime soon. We're here for the long haul. We'll just sneak back upstairs every once in a while."

"That sounds good to me," Rory said, smiling.

"Let's try and not get caught this time." She laughed and turned her head towards him. He leaned over and kissed her. "I don't want you to be sad."

"You're sweet."

Logan got a look of disgust on his face. "Sweet? Ugh, Ace. Anything but that."

"Amiable? Charming? Considerate?"

"What about delicious, generous or lovable?"

"Lovable, definitely. Generous, most of the time. Delicious? You think highly of yourself."

"Ah, see that's why I'm so lovable."

The phone rang and Logan groaned, unhappy that they were interrupted. Rory smiled apologetically and turned to answer the phone.

"Hi, Mom…because you said you would…yes…okay." Rory listened to her mother and rolled her eyes. "I just said yes. I'll be there in ten minutes."

When Rory hung up the phone, Logan asked, "Where are you going?"

"She's getting ready in the honeymoon suite and I should get over there."

"So soon? I thought we'd…" Logan jiggled his eyebrows and Rory laughed.

"I have to shower…but feel free to join me if you would like."

"That's what I'm talking about, Ace."

Rory jumped out of bed, giggling the entire way to the bathroom, with Logan in pursuit.

* * *

Lorelai tapped her foot on the floor as her mother's hairdresser fiddled with her hair. She was too anxious to just sit there. She didn't think she would be this nervous. She felt like she could barely catch her breath, her heart was racing and her palms were sweaty. She smiled a little, knowing that all these things meant it was more than right. She didn't feel this with Max. All that was there were flashing neon signs telling her to run. Lorelai didn't want to run anymore…except off on that honeymoon with her soon-to-be husband.

"Lorelai, stop shaking your leg like that. Theresa can't work her magic on you if you keep bouncing about," Emily chided.

Lorelai sighed and smiled. "Mom, are you implying that I need Theresa's magic in order to look remotely attractive?"

"Oh, for Heaven's sake, I didn't say anything of the sort." Emily looked at her only daughter and saw that twinkle in her eye. The twinkle that said I live to torment you and Emily smiled tightly. "Why do you insist on trying to aggravate me, Lorelai?"

"Because it's fun?"

"When is Rory getting here?"

"About fifteen minutes ago. There's time, Mom. Don't worry."

"Have you spoken to her about what she plans to do now that Yale is over?"

"Spoken? Not so much."

Emily's eyebrow rose with interest. "Are you two fighting?"

"Mom, please don't play stupid. It doesn't work for you." Lorelai went to move her head to look at her mother but Theresa yanked her back to where she had been. She flinched in pain and gave the hairdresser the evil eye in the mirror. "Have you or Dad talked to her?"

"Your father believes she should go on to graduate school."

"And what do you believe, Mom?"

"That she should do whatever makes her happy."

"And if what makes her happy is setting up house right down the street from you in Hartford, that would be just grand, I bet."

"Lorelai, I'm not the devil on your daughter's shoulder telling her to disregard whatever you told her to do. I want her to be happy. Is that so wrong?"

"I want her to be happy, too, Mom. I just don't think…Nevermind, I'm not talking about this with you. Not today."

"Did you expect her to remain your little girl forever? That's an absurd notion."

"No, Mom, it was an absurd notion when it came to me because I was never yours. Rory was and she had things that she was going to do and places she was going to see and now…Now you people get your claws in her and she's giving it up."

"I think you're being a tad over dramatic, as usual."

"I said I didn't want to talk about it," Lorelai warned her. "You just have to keep pushing my buttons, don't you, Mom? Today of all days. You can't just let me be happy? Just drop it."

"Drop what?" Rory asked as she walked into the bedroom.

"Nothing," Lorelai grumbled.

"Sorry I'm late," she said in such a perfunctory manner that Lorelai had to clench her jaw not to say something she would regret. Rory was not fond of being on time for anything anymore. "Wow, Mom, Theresa did an amazing job."

"Well, I guess she worked her magic, then," Lorelai said with a smirk toward her mother. Emily simply rolled her eyes at her. "You're up next, kiddo."

"Am I the last one?"

"Yup. You have thirty minutes so get cracking."

Lorelai got out the chair and thanked Theresa. As she walked by Rory, she felt her daughter's hand wrap around her upper arm. She turned to look at her, a questioning look on her face. When Rory wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tight, Lorelai had to choke down the sob that had come into her throat.

"I'm so happy for you, Mom," Rory whispered and let Lorelai go just as suddenly as she had embraced her. She walked to the chair and smiled at Theresa as if nothing had happened.

"I'm going to get dressed…" Lorelai told them, too stunned by her daughter's actions to say or do anything else.

Lorelai left the room quickly and was surprised to find her father pacing around the small den area of the suite. She thought he would be with the men, lecturing Luke on how to be an upstanding husband or singing the virtues of Logan to anyone who would listen.

"Dad? Everything okay?"

"Oh, good, I wanted to speak with you, Lorelai. Do you have a moment?"

"Sure. What's up?" Lorelai pointed to the couch and sat with her father following suit.

He handed her an envelope and she looked at him, surprised. She hadn't expected anything, really. She knew how they felt about Luke but she supposed it made sense. In their world, you did what was appropriate and when your only offspring gets married, you hand them a white envelope.

Richard took her hand as she took the envelope and said, "I know we've had our differences, Lorelai, but I wanted to take this opportunity to tell you that I am so very proud of you."

"Oh, Dad…"

"Wait, I'm not finished. This isn't easy for me. I'm not the kind to-"

"I know," Lorelai said with a smile, which Richard returned, feeling slightly relieved.

"We may not have agreed on a lot of things but I wanted to tell you that the life you have built is something that you should be proud of. I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like it was less than special. I should've realized that it was for you and for Rory. That was what was important." He took a breath and Lorelai squeezed his hand. "I'll be the first to say that I didn't think Luke was the man for you but watching you together over the last few days has been a treat. I wish you both all the best."

"Dad, I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I wanted to and I have." He stood and she stood with him. "See you in a little while, Lorelai."

"Okay," she said and watched her father walk out the door. She collapsed onto the couch and she could feel her lips trembling from trying not to cry. She furiously blinked back the tears that were brimming in her eyes and sighed when she realized it was a fruitless effort.

* * *

Jess tugged on the tie around his neck. If he had known formal wear was going to be involved, he might have declined. This was the first time he had ever worn a suit and twenty minutes into it, he knew he would never wear one again. He felt too constricted and the shoes weren't helping the situation. He wouldn't be surprised if he got a foot cramp out of the deal.

He wished the wedding would just get under way. The quicker this part was over, the sooner he could take off the tie and change his shoes. He wanted to walk around the inn just to kill the time but he didn't want to risk any more pain to his feet. Instead, he sat on one of the many white chairs and people watched. Or, to be truthful, person watched. After what Luke had told him and after that tete-a-tete with Rory the night before, he couldn't help but watch Logan. He worked the yard full of people like nobody's business and Jess felt almost jealous of him because Jess had never had that ability.

He had no idea what he was going to say when he had to make the toast. He figured a guy like Logan would know exactly what to say and he wouldn't even have to prepare it first. It would just roll off his tongue and he would actually sound like he meant it. That was the kind of suave that just wasn't in Jess's DNA.

He felt that ever-present knot in his stomach tighten again. If he were actively trying to get Rory back, he would never win. Not against a schmoozer like Logan. Dean was his own worst enemy when it came to Rory and he made it that much easier for Jess to lure her away. This one, though, he would be a tough one to go against. Not that Jess was, of course, because he wasn't there for that. He didn't even know this Rory anymore and what he had seen of the new and improved model, he didn't like.

Of course, it was easy for him to think that when she wasn't standing right in front of him. Sure, she pissed him off the night before but she was still Rory. The girl he let get away and nothing would ever change that for him. It was unfortunate, really, because how could anyone else ever live up to her image? If he ever wondered why he was alone still, there it was.

Jess's thoughts were interrupted when Kirk stood in front of the crowd with a microphone.

"People! People! In t-minus five minutes, we will be having a wedding. I repeat, the wedding is still on. Please seat yourself, wherever you would like at the request of the possible bride and groom. Thank you."

"Why would he say that?"

Jess turned to see Richard, Emily and Logan standing behind him. He had never met Rory's grandfather and he was just as regal looking as he had imagined.

"He's Kirk," Jess answered. "Nice to see you again, Mrs. Gilmore."

Emily narrowed her eyes at him before they lit up in surprise. "Oh, Jess. I didn't even realize that you were here."

"I'm the best man."

"Richard, this is Luke's nephew, Jess."

Jess held out his hand and Richard shook it.

"Nice to meet you. Solid grip you have there. Good handshake."

Jess smiled. "Thank you, sir." He looked at Logan and gave a nod of the head, which was all he could muster. He knew he told Rory that he would talk to Logan but that would be later.

"I see Luke waving at me like a lunatic so I better go over there. Nice to meet you, Mr. Gilmore."

"He seemed like a nice, young man," Richard commented.

"Yes, well, seems and is are two different things, Richard," Emily told him. "He's a very troubled boy."

"Oh, Emily, he was at our house when he was seventeen. People grow up and evolve. Give the man a chance before you just throw him to the wolves."

"What has gotten into you today, Richard Gilmore?"

Richard shrugged and smiled, took her hand and led her down the aisle.

Logan stayed back and furrowed his brow. He knew that Luke had been in Rory's life since she was little but she had never mentioned his nephew or why that nephew would have been at the Gilmore residence. The most logical explanation would be that –

"Huh. I'll be damned," Logan said. He shook his head and smiled as he made his way to his seat.

* * *

"We are gathered here today to bring together this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If anyone here has any objections, please speak them now."

"It's about time! Let's get this show on the road!" Babette yelled from her seat. She was greeted with a chorus of cheers.

Emily sat, appalled, and whispered to Richard, "How does our daughter live here? These people are-"

Richard patted her knee and smiled. "Now, now, my dear. It makes her happy."

"Have you been drinking?"

Richard laughed softly and turned his attention back to the ceremony.

"If there are no objections, Luke and Lorelai-"

"Excuse me."

"What is it, Kirk?" the minister asked, clearly exasperated.

Luke turned to look at Kirk, murder in his eyes and Kirk gulped but continued.

"I was just curious as to what would happen if someone did have an objection. Would they not get married? Would they still get married but the objection would be written down? Would-"

"I'm going to kill you," Luke said, low and hushed.

Kirk's eyes went wide and he cleared his throat. "It's not a problem. You can tell me after."

"As I was saying, Luke and Lorelai have each prepared something to say. Luke?"

He took a deep breath and turned to Lorelai. He took her hand and she smiled. That big smile is what got him hooked in the first place.

"I'm not the poetic kind, which you know, but I love you, Lorelai. I have for a very long time and I don't care how long it took us to get here, I wouldn't want it any other way. I still have that horoscope tucked in my wallet and I'm still all in."

Lorelai smiled and sniffled. "Luke, I wrote a small poem."

"You did what?" he asked, baffled.

"Shh. Listen. Roses are red, violets are blue, I love you more than coffee and I know you love me, too. I love when you're a grump and not just for a good–"

"Lorelai," Luke warned.

She smiled and continued, "I love your stupid hat and marrying you means I don't have to buy a cat. Everyday I'm happy and it's all because of you. Now do me a favor and just say I do."

"You must be so proud of yourself," Luke said, wryly.

"Do you know how long that took me?"

"From the room to the aisle?"

"Funny, funny guy." She squeezed his hand and said, "I'm all in, too."

"Now, we'll exchange the rings and the vows," the minister said, looking to Rory and Jess.

Rory looked at Jess and caught his eye but he didn't acknowledge her in any other way. He stepped forward and handed his ring to Luke and stepped back, looking at her again. She felt that shiver run down her spine and she had to literally shake it off before she handed her ring to Lorelai. How did he still do this to her? A look and she was shaken.

She looked over to the audience and saw Logan. She smiled and he gave her a small wave. That was what she wanted. Of course Logan gave her a shiver here and there, but she felt secure and she knew she would be all right. She never felt completely secure with Jess. She always felt a little uneasy, never knowing what to expect or if it would be a good day or not. She didn't like that. She wasn't the kind of woman that flew by the seat of her pants and neither was Logan. Not anymore, at least. They both had their feet planted firmly on the ground and that she liked. She knew Jess and knew that boy would never have his act together. She was lucky that she got out when she did.

She heard the applause and she shook her head. She saw her mother and Luke kissing and she realized she didn't pay one bit of attention to her mom getting married.

* * *

Jess was the first to admit that he didn't know jack when it came to weddings. He had learned during the rehearsal that he would escort Rory back down the aisle. He was not, however, aware that he had to walk with her into the hall of the reception nor that he would have to dance with her. When the DJ made the announcement that the wedding party and guests should join the bride and groom on the dance floor, he had a small heart attack.

He wasn't a slow dancer. Hell, he wasn't a dancer at all but somehow he found himself walking to her and holding out his hand. She hesitated and looked at him in surprise. He shrugged as if it were no big deal. She slowly put her hand in his and led him to the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he tentatively placed his hands on her waist. They moved in circles and watched everyone else dance. Neither could talk and neither could look at the other.

When Logan interrupted, Jess was almost grateful that the awkwardness was over. He walked away from them without a word and headed straight for the bar, which wasn't the better option because Dean was there, wearing such a smug smile that Jess had to remind himself that this was a wedding and not a boxing ring.

"It doesn't feel very good, does it?" Dean asked as Jess approached the bar.

"Beer, please," Jess asked the bartender and handed him a five, hoping that Dean would get the message and just leave him alone.

"That's how she is. Loves you and leaves you. I almost feel sorry for that bastard."

Jess sighed. Dean obviously didn't read people very well. "Are you talking to me or do you like the sound of your own voice?"

"Don't act like she doesn't have an effect on you still. It doesn't take a genius to see that."

"Then I guess you qualify." Jess took a swig off his beer. "Look, man, just let it go."

"I have but excuse me while I get a little enjoyment out of our roles being reversed."

Jess shook his head, a vicious smirk playing on his lips. "We haven't been together for a long time so he didn't steal her from me. You, on the hand, can't manage to keep her. What does that say about you?"

Jess walked away, not wanting to deal with Dean's bullshit. It didn't stop Dean's words from repeating in his mind, however. Here he had thought that Dean couldn't read him and it turned out, he did far more than Jess liked. Jess thought he was keeping his cool, not letting any residual feelings he had for her show. He thought he was doing a much better job than Dean ever could but, apparently, that was not the case.

Was that why Logan cut in? Did he see something between the two of them and he got a little nervous? That thought made Jess smile. It didn't last long, though, because he knew that wasn't the case. He got the impression that not much rattled a guy like Logan, not even his fiancé dancing with an ex.

He had to take his own advice and let this go. He didn't want to be Dean. He didn't want to be standing at the bar, watching the girl that he couldn't keep, while his pregnant wife sat at a table alone. He had to snap out of it. He knew he was only feeling all this because he hadn't seen her in so long. Once he got back to New York, he would be fine. She would be out of his head. Just the way he liked it.

When the song ended, Rory kissed Logan and walked away, leaving Logan to himself. Jess watched as he looked around the room and Logan's eyes settled on him. When Logan started walking in Jess's direction, Jess was certain there must be someone else behind him that he didn't know about. However, when Logan stopped in front of him, he threw that theory right out the window.

"Jess, right?"

"Yeah," Jess grunted, not feeling the need to be nice. If there was one thing that bothered Jess, it was feigning ignorance. Logan knew exactly who he was; there was no question in Jess's mind.


	4. Onto Every Play

**Chapter Four: Onto Every Play**

"I don't think I would have married you if you couldn't do this."

"Dance?"

"Waltz," Lorelia purred.

"You say that like you're picturing me naked," Luke said, with a laugh.

"And you know me too well," she told him with a wink.

Lorelai looked around the room at all her friends…her family and she smiled. She had waited so long for this…for Luke…for _them_. She really couldn't believe it had happened. Everything was perfect.

Well, almost perfect, she supposed.

She saw Rory talking with Lane and Zach and she saw how happy her daughter looked as she showed Lane her engagement ring. Lorelai wished she could muster some of that same happiness. There was nothing she wanted more than for Rory to be happy and it bothered Lorelai that she just couldn't believe that she was. She knew Logan wasn't entirely the devil she thought him to be. She was aware that he had matured and wasn't nearly as spontaneous and prone to nights in jail as he had been when they first met. However, Lorelai hadn't forgotten what those first several months had been like with them. She'd be the first to admit that she hadn't met a grudge yet that she hadn't become friends with. She had seen Rory too heartbroken one day and too arrested the next to forgive that easily. Or forget, for that matter. She knew she should. She _should_ be the adult and just bite the bullet and make things right again.

Lorelai knew that it would make everything easier if she just said she was wrong and that she wanted Rory to live her own life on her own terms. But she couldn't. She just couldn't gather the fake enthusiasm to do it. And if she couldn't sell it, Rory wouldn't buy it. For 23 years, all she wanted was for Rory to be happy and now that she was, Lorelai couldn't accept it. Was she being petty? Did she not accept it because it wasn't what she wanted Rory to do with her life? She knew the answer to those questions and she wasn't exactly proud. Maybe Rory was right the night before when she had told Lorelai that she was putting her own wants for Rory first and not accepting anything other than that.

And in the process of acting this way, she lost her daughter.

She had somehow turned into Emily.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked, his voice quiet. She smiled tightly and shook her head but he didn't believe her. "You know, you have to tell me now. It's in the contract."

"The contract?"

"To always tell each other everything. Remember?"

She nodded and sighed heavily. "I think I've made everything a mess."

"What are you talking about? Did something happen with Rory?"

"Last night…in the kitchen. We had another one of our mother-daughter heart to hearts but with the new, more modern twist that we've become accustomed to. You know, with the sarcasm and the tears and the slamming of doors."

"I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do for the both of you but, Lorelai, you didn't do this."

"I did. You don't know."

"Oh, so maybe I missed all the drama over the last two years we've been together. I'm not stupid and I know what's been going on."

"I'm not saying that you're –"

"I know, I know. I may not say a lot but I see what's happening between you two and I'm telling you that it isn't your fault."

"And I'm telling you that it is. Why can't you just agree with me like you always do?"

"I don't always agree with you."

"You do once I beat you into submission and you have no other choice but to agree with me."

"You're right."

"See?" She laughed and it felt good.

"All I'm saying is that you've been blaming yourself for this when it isn't just you." Luke stopped dancing and led her off the dance floor. "It's the two of you who have made it a mess. Don't put this all on yourself."

"I'm the mother. I should be the adult here and just –"

"You're both adults now…well, on most days." Lorelai playfully hit him in the arm. "I don't know what you two fought about last night but I can take a pretty good guess and I'm going to say this and then I'll stay out of it, unless you want me to get involved. What you want for her isn't wrong, Lorelai. And what she wants for herself isn't wrong, either, but the two of you need to find a way to come to terms with this."

"I know this, Luke," she said in an aggravated tone.

He held up his hands in surrender and said, "I don't want to fight with you. I just want you two to work it out and for you to be happy again. Today should be happy. At least, that's what everyone keeps telling me."

"It is. The happiest of the happy days, I promise. No more sad face." She pointed to her face and smiled. "This is all you'll see for the rest of the day. I swear on my mother's grave."

"Lorelai…"

"That was a bit crass, wasn't it?"

"A bit."

"I love you."

"It's because I'm the only one who has learned to put up with you for so long."

Lorelai thought about that for a minute and smirked. "That and you make kick ass chili cheese fries."

"The first thing I'm doing as your husband –"

"Ooh, I like the sound of that!"

"Is teaching you how to eat properly."

"I don't like the sound of _that_."

"I'm afraid you have no choice."

"Then this is a shorter marriage than Britney and Jason!"

"Who?"

"Oh, Luke." She shook her head in shame. "The first thing we're doing is making sure you are a pop culture aficionado. People know me. I have a reputation to uphold."

"As the town looney?"

"Ignoring you. I am the go-to gal for witty sometimes obscure pop culture references. You need to step up. That one comment about that show Outside the Limits does not count."

"It was The Outer Limits."

"It doesn't matter. We're going to have sit down with a few issues of Entertainment Weekly and get you all popped up."

"Why don't we go on the honeymoon first so we have a little bit of marital bliss before I want to kill you?"

"Speaking of the honeymoon –"

"The one we can barely afford?"

"Au contraire mon frear. I got an envelope." Lorelai rolled her eyes when she saw his look of confusion. "From my father."

"And?"

"And we could go on about seven honeymoons."

"We can't take that kind of money."

"Oh, yes, we can and we are." When Luke began to protest again, Lorelai cut him off, "Luke, he gave it to us as a wedding present. Do you know what an insult it would be to give it back to him? He said some things…and it was a really nice moment between us that I don't think we've ever had and we're not talking about this anymore. I just wanted to let you know. The contract, right?"

Luke conceded. "Yeah, yeah, the contract."

"You love being married to me. Admit it."

Luke just looked at her like she was crazy.

"C'mon, Luke! Admit it."

Nothing.

"Well, you wait until cake, sweet cheeks. You just wait."

She noticed Luke staring at something behind her and turned around. She her brow creased at what she saw.

"That can't be good," Luke said. "Right? Those two? Talking?"

Lorelai shook her head. "You're right. That really could get ugly."

"Wait," Luke began with a smile. "Did you just say that _I _was right?"

"Uh, no! You must be hearing things!"

"Wow, I'm…right. It's funny. This feeling of being right."

"I _agreed_, Luke. That's different than being _right_. I just want to point that out."

"Don't ruin it."

"Okay, okay. _Today_ you can be right."

* * *

Jess waited for Logan to continue. He didn't ask Logan to come over so Jess felt that he didn't have to initiate any kind of conversation. Why did he come over? He didn't seem to want to talk to Jess yesterday at the rehearsal dinner. Did Rory tell him that they used to date? Why would she do that? Did Logan, maybe, ask because he saw something there between them? 

Jess sighed and shook his head. He needed to get out of Stars Hollow. The place was having a negative effect on him.

"So, Jess, what do you do?"

_Great._

"Well, Logan, I install phone service in the Manhattan area."

"That sounds interesting."

"Does it?"

"I love Manhattan. I think it would be great to work in that area."

"Sure, if I worked for one your dad's papers, than, yes, working in Manhattan would be great. However, working in Manhattan and then going home to your apartment in Brooklyn, well, isn't."

"Sure, sure, I get that."

"Do you?"

"You know who my father is?" Logan asked, ignoring Jess's loaded question.

"Is there anyone who doesn't?"

"Do you ever just answer a question?"

"Do you?"

"Did you used to dream of being a reporter?" Logan asked with a tight smile. "Because you have a real knack for it."

"Nah, Rory had the reporter bug. I just wanted to be lazy."

"Yeah, Rory's an excellent writer. Have you read any of her stuff from the paper?"

"I have."

"Really? You got a Yale newspaper in Brooklyn?"

"Actually, Logan, a buddy of mine went to school there. He still gets it. Apparently it's a privilege of being an alumnus."

"Rory quit the paper a couple of years ago so…"

"Why don't you just ask what you want to ask," Jess suggested.

"No, I don't want to ask anything. I just find it…interesting that you read Rory's stuff from a couple of years ago."

"Reading's good for the soul."

Logan chuckled softly. "I suppose it is. But to me, her fiancé, it seems a little odd that a man who dated her quite a few years ago still kept tabs on her."

"Maybe I just like to read."

"There's that _or_ you still –"

"I still what?" Jess interrupted. "Look, you don't know me. You don't know what my relationship with Rory was or is so like I said if you have something to ask, ask it because I'm getting a little tired of the Marlowe routine."

"Are you still in love with her?"

Jess swallowed hard and hoped Logan didn't notice. He expected him to ask _something_ but he really didn't expect him to come out swinging full force. Maybe this guy wasn't as bad as Jess was led to believe. He was only doing what Jess would do in the same situation. If he were the fiancé, he'd have to ask these questions, he'd have to needle the old boyfriend.

Jess shook his head and offered Logan a fraction of a smile. "I understand what you're doing. I get it, believe me, I get it. So this whole thing? Let's just forget it and go back to the wedding. It was nice to meet you."

"Nice attempt at not answering that question."

Jess shrugged and walked away because he really didn't think there was anything else to say to that.

* * *

Rory stood outside, getting some fresh air and trying not to think of the blood bath that could be going on inside. She had seen them talking when she exited the bathroom and quickly made her way outside. She realized it wasn't the most mature decision she's ever made but at that moment, it seemed like the only decision she could make. 

She couldn't be surprised. Jess told her he was going to talk to Logan. To see for himself if what he had heard was correct. She was confident that he would see that Logan was an upstanding man, that he loved her, that he only wanted what was right for her. He had to see it. He just had to because if he didn't…

She shook her head. She didn't want to think about _that_. She didn't want to care what Jess thought of her relationship. And she didn't. She didn't. She had been over Jess for years now and she was perfectly happy with Logan. And if he couldn't see that, well, that certainly wasn't her problem.

"Hiding?"

She rolled her eyes and turned to look at him. Her eyes went to his feet and she smiled. "Nice sneakers."

"Hey, I did the uncomfortable shoe bit for a lot longer than I intended."

"As long as Lorelai got her picture, it should be fine."

"You're calling your mom 'Lorelai' now? Huh."

"I don't…it was just…"

"You're trying to be more of a badass than you are? I get it." Jess chuckled. "It reminds me of when your mom used to call her mom by her first name. _That_ I got…from what I'd heard about them but this? I don't get this."

"Do you ever get anything, Jess?" Rory asked, her voice cold.

"Ooh, ouch." He held up his hands. "Nice showing of teeth there, Cujo."

"Just saying," she answered with a shrug of indifference. "So…um, you met Logan."

"I met Logan last night."

"You know what I mean. Why do you have to be so annoying and such a pain in my ass?"

"Rory Gilmore says ass now? Call the _Post_!"

She let one side of her mouth rise a little and quickly stopped herself but he saw it and he ducked his head to hide his own smile of victory.

"He seems…okay." He looked at her and the minute he saw her eyes light up, he wished that he hadn't.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, he's not so bad and who am I to judge anyone on what they've done in their lives? I'm the king screw-up, right? People grow up."

"Exactly!" Rory agreed with excitement. "Now go tell my mother that."

He shook his head and laughed. "You are on your own there, my friend."

"What if I pout?"

"Not gonna happen."

"What if I give you my withering stare? It's taken down many a men…and women, too. It's not like my stare is only directed at men because that would be silly! Plenty of women are deserving of it, also..."

She trailed off as she realized she was just babbling away and smiled at him. He returned it, half-heartedly, and before he looked away, Rory saw something in his eyes that made her own smile falter. What did she say that could make him go emo on her? She didn't know, couldn't figure it. Asking him to talk to Lorelai? No big deal. She had seen him talking to her a few times now so that bridge was as mended as it could be. Because of Logan? The pout?

Her breath caught in her chest as she realized. Of course, he still remembered. She did.

_When I was getting a locker for my backpack at the bus stop, there was this guy and he was just standing there staring at me and instead of ignoring him I just fixed him with a really withering stare. _

_That I've got to see. _

_No. _

_Oh, come on, let me see your withering stare. _

_It's dangerous. I could hurt you. _

_I've been hurt before. _

_No. _

_I'm disappointed._

Her hand reached out to him but she quickly put it back to her side. Her heart was pounding and she felt awkward just standing here, not saying anything, her mind thinking too much about what he was thinking about and she made a decision. She had to get away.

"Well, I'm glad you liked him."

"Rory," Jess began but she cut him off with a small shake of her head. His brow furrowed as he looked her, trying to get a read on her; trying to understand her the way he used to.

Or maybe he never did.

She took a deep breath and smiled, the smile that had been bothering him since he saw her the night before. It was too fake. Too not Rory. And he would rather her not smile than pretend to.

"I'll see you," she mumbled and walked past him.

Before he knew what he was doing, his hand reached out and grabbed her arm. Her head turned toward him but her body stayed facing away from him. If she turned fully, she didn't know what would happen. She didn't know if she would be able to keep this up.

He hesitated before he blurted out, "Can I call you?"

He hated the little bit of desperation that slipped into his voice.

"I'm with – "

"Logan. I know, Rory. It's not about that. I want to get to know you again."

"You do?" She didn't hide her surprise.

He nodded, hoping that would do it. The less he said, the better he could convince her that it were true. That he had no ulterior motive.

"Why?"

He grinned. Now _that_ was Rory. Always questioning; always wondering.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked, turning her body just a little. A little was safe.

"You. Always asking questions."

"I'm a reporter," she said with a smile.

"Were," Jess reminded her and immediately kicked himself when her face closed off. "Sorry. I just meant –"

"I know what you meant," she told him so quietly that he had to strain to hear her. "What are you doing?"

"We used to be friends, Rory. And I thought about what you said last night…about you not being the same girl you used to be."

"I don't know…"

"No, pressure." He handed her a piece of paper which she took. "Call me, if you want. If you don't feel comfortable with me calling you…"

"We'll see."

"It's all I can ask for," he said and let go of her arm.

She was gone before he could say or do anything else.


End file.
